Mirrored
by Flying-Teacups
Summary: Yusuke and his team won the Dark Tournament,so why are they being followed?Are they a new threat? Who are they and what do they want? Please read and review. Thanks! Browneyes21's story
1. Chapter 1

**Hi...**

**First things first this, this isn't mine its Browneyes21's story that for some reason i can't send back to her and post it on her account so its on mine! yey!**

**Second thing, be warned, i beta'd this, cower in fear of typo's and misspellings ^ ^**

**Third: Disclaimer, i own absolutely noting, Browneye's owns the Oc thing's okies?**

* * *

Yusuke and his team just won the Dark Tournament, earning them the reputation as heroes. Now they were back in school, doing normal things... unaware they would have visitors from another time...

"Yusuke! Where are you going? You're not skipping school are you?" Asked Keiko.

"Give me a break Keiko. I just saved the world. I deserve some time off."

Whack! Yusuke was struck down to the ground. "Honestly, you'll never graduate school with that attitude. Don't you care about your future? ... Yusuke! The spirit detective was long gone by this point.

"Same ol' thing, Keiko nagging me to go to school. Oh, well at least the arcade isn't going to nag at me."

**Meanwhile at a nearby park...**

Kenji was the first to stir. "It looks like it worked. Hatori, wake up. "He shook the raven haired teenage ferry hybrid. The son of Hiei and Botan Jaganshi. "Wake up Kyo and Satoru. We made it," said the son of Yusuke and Keiko Urameshi

"Kyo wake up. "His full name is Kyoshiro Kuwabara (Kyo for short) Both Hatori and Kyo share red eyes; they're taller than Hiei and Yukina. Satoru rises to his feet, like Kurama he has red hair, by copying his father's human form. On the night he was conceived, Yoko was in full control and impregnated Hiei's half sister, thus creating a hybrid Kitsune.

"So where do we go from here?" asked the redhead. To the girls back home, he looks like a dream. Long fiery hair with cerulean blue eyes.

"Let's remember if we run into our fathers, we do not tell them who we are." instructed Kenji. "Got it?"

They nod in argeement, heading to the city.

"Keiko, have you seen Yusuke?" Asked Kurama, avoiding the fans' adoring looks.

"Not since this morning." replied the brunette. "Is he in trouble? Is he going on another assignment?"

Kurama put a hand up "Oh, no. I just want to return his video game he let me borrow awhile back."

"Oh, I'll give it to him."

Kurama left, disappointing girls everywhere. Then they turned their sight on Keiko. "Who is he, Yukimura? How do you know him? He's sooo dreamy..."

Keiko sweatdropped. "Um... His name is Miniamo, Shuichi. He's a -"

The girls left in a cloud of dust. "WE LOVE YOU, MINIAMO SHUICHI!"

"I'm so sorry, Kurama. "Keiko said to herself.

"It looks like nothing's changed." said Kyo. "I-get down!" The four teens peek through a bush. There was Yusuke leaving the arcade, heading home.

Kenji said goodbye to his friends for the time being. Keiko hurried to begin her shift at her family's restuarant. "Hello, dear." said . "How was your day?"

"Fine." stressed out the brunette. Kenji took his seat. Keiko handed him a menu. "I don't get why Yus-" cut her off "We have a customer, Keiko. Talk about Yusuke later."

'It was always like that Yusuke was always defended by her mother' Keiko thought." What do you want?"

"I'll have a number four, please. Instead of tea, I like water instead."

"Okay, coming right up." Keiko took the menu, disappearing. Kenji started laughing, thinking how his mother would react when she saw him.

"Weirdo." said Keiko, fixing his plate. "Who, dear?" asked . "That one laughing. Here you go."

"You forgot the salt."

Keiko blinked *thinking-how did he-

Mrs. Yukimura saw her daughter's confusion." You forgot the -"

"How did he know I forgot the salt?" asked Keiko. Mother and daughter exchanged glances. Kenji was nowhere in sight. Did they imagine him?

"Welcome back, Shuichi. "Said the other Shuichi. (I'm sorry, I don't know his name)^^

"Yes, hello, Daisuke. I'll be in my room now. Call me when dinner's ready."

"You had a visitor earlier."

Kurama's green eyes looked up. "Oh, was it, Hiei?"

"Nah he kind of looked like you. Like a twin."

Kurama looked puzzled. "A twin?" He repeated. "Did he leave a name?"

"He said his name was Satoru. Do you know him?"

"Yes." lied Kurama, not wanting to alarm his stepbrother. "If he returns, will you tell me?"

"Sure thing, Shuichi." Kurama closed his bedroom door. "I better call Yusuke."

*Brrrriiiiinnnnnggggg, bbbbbbrrrrrriiiiiinnnngggggng*

"Yeah?"

"Yusuke, listen to me carefully. Are you alone?"

"What's up, fox boy?"

"Is there anyone there? Anyone who doesn't belong there?"

"What do you know, Kurama? ...I. I see someone outside. I'll call you back."

"Be careful, Yusuke." Click.

"Alright, who the hell are you and what do you want?"

Kenji just smiled, pointing his index finger, mimicking his father's spirit gun. "Do it, Kenji" encouraged Hatori.

Yusuke also pointed his finger. "You just had to pick a fight with me."

"It's your move," retorted Kenji. "The very one that ended the dark tournament."

It was now or never..."SHOT GUN!" both cried out in unison.

Kenji smirked. "Looks like we're even. We will be back. Hatori, Kyo, Satoru...let's go."

"Who the hell were they and why did they look like me and my team?"

*Bbbbbrrrriiiinnnngggg*

"Yeah?" Yusuke answered. Round two begins later," said Kenji. "See you later."

"Was that necessary, Yusuke?" said the redhead of the group.

"Hey, was I supposed to do? Just lay there and die like a dead racoon?" Pause. "What I don't get, why didn't they finish me off?"

"Perhaps, they're lying in wait. We have to be more cautious. Did you catch their names?"

"Yeah, their leader called them out... Hatori, Kyo, Satoru. I think his name was Kenji. Heard of them, Kurama?"

"The one called Satoru visited my house before I got home. We definitely have to be on guard, Yusuke."

Hiei made a sudden appearance. "The one called Hatori made himself known yesterday..."Begin flashback...

"Yukina, your true love has returned!" exclaimed Kuwabara.

"Hello, Kazuma. You're the second visitor I have today."

"Oh?"

"Hn. I should have known you would be here."

Sorry but I have to finish this later

"Hello Kazuma." Greeted the ice appariation. "You're the second visitor

"Hn. I should have known you'd be here. "Inquired Hiei.

"What was that, Shorty?"

"You heard me. "Hiei continued. "You have no business being here, Kuwabara. "Hatori's aura surrounded them. "What was that? "Asked Kuwabara. Hiei narrowed his eyes, his jagon on full alert. "Go find out, fool."

"And leave Yukina all by herself?"

"Hn. Fine. I'll go. Keep her safe."

Hatori senses Hiei approaching. "I better keep my distance, I can't let him see me yet... What to do? "Hatori sees his father's katana aimed at him. He defected the sword, throwing a fireball. Hiei dodged it. Thus giving Hatori the opportunity to disappear...

"Damn, he got away."

End flashback

"So, what do they want? "Asked Kuwabara.

"Hn. Hell if I know. "Hiei flits off bored. "Kurama, call me when Kuwabara's dead."

"Nice to see you care, Hiei! By the way, IT'S CALLED SARCASM!"

Hatori and the others heard, laughing, their mouths covered. It was way too funny.

They were spotted by Kuwabara's sister Shizuru, still laughing. "Why are you spying on my bro and his friends?"

"Um... got to go! "They split up in fours. Yusuke and the others went after them, each following their 'unborn'-future sons.

Hiei was closing in on Hatori. The young ferryman was running out of time... at the last possible second he spotted an ice cream vendor. Desperate, he shouts: ICE CREAM! Hiei hearing this suddenly stops. "Here's enough for you to get a large cone." Hatori hands him the money, thus disappearing. As soon as he's gone, Hiei realizes he was tricked in letting him escape.

"You'll pay for this, whoever you are. Nobody makes a fool out of me!"

Back to Yusuke and Kenji...

Kenji looked back at Yusuke, smirking-thinking *I wonder how long it will take him to realize who I am...*

Yusuke's POV *I kind of like this guy, he reminds me of someone-kind of like me*

Kenji pipped up; Let's go somewhere where we can't be disturbed.  
Yusuke answered with a grin, "I know a perfect place. Yusuke was thinking of taking Kenji to the Makai where the Dark Tournament took place."  
Kenji motioned to Yusuke, "Lead the way..."

Now we're with Kurama and Satoru...  
Kurama asked, "Are you after Yusuke or any of my new found friends?"  
Satoru replied cautiously, "...No, We're here on our...personal reasons."  
Kurama simply stared at his 'twin' they both shared fiery hair, faces carved out of Michelangelo's masterpieces.  
Satoru smirked, "I intrigue you, don't I, Shuichi?" *It was strange calling his teenage father by his human name, but necessary.  
Kurama stared at him wide eyed, "How well do you know me?"  
Satoru's smirk never faded as he spoke, "Well enough to-"He trailed off when he saw the vines coming toward him, he cut them with his own talons, transforming into his true Kitsune form. As he left he murmured, "Until our next encounter, farewell.

And now with Kuwabara and Kyo!

Kuwabara yelled, in his usual manner, "Why did you follow me and my friends? Are you here for my autograph?" he puffed out his chest proudly.

Kyo stared and replied dumbfounded, "... Uh... " All the while thinking frantically, 'what am I supposed to say?'

Kuwabara pulling a piece of paper from his pocket and signing it before handing it to Kyo, exclaiming, "Here ya go!"

Kyo simply stares at Kuwabara's back, snickering, finally falling on all fours, and laughing.

The others returned later...

Kenji called out to Kyo who was still giggling, "Let's go find a place to stay while we're here."

Dusk was approaching and they had nowhere to stay. Kenji spoke, "We need a place to crash."  
Hatori pipped up innocently, "How about the trees?"  
Kenji laughed, "As much as I'm fond of trees, I'll have to say no. Let's try to find a warm bed for once."

"And how are we going to do that? We need money and Satoru CAN'T charm every woman in town!"

"Then we'll have to rely on good old fashioned hospitality, won't we?"

"Fine, good luck finding it, Kenji."

"What? You don't trust in humanity, Hatori?"

Hatori sighed, "It's not that. We don't have -"

Kenji held up some money, "Have a little faith. I didn't come unprepared. This is enough for a month or so..."

"Hey. Look over there." Said Kyo, pointing to a sign that read 'room for rent'

"Perfect. Problem solved." The four went to speak to the landlady posting the sign. "Excuse me..."

It turned out, there were two rooms for rent. Hatori and Kenji took one, Satoru and Kyo -the other. The previous tenants left some furniture behind, twin beds in each room. "We got lucky," said Kenji, settling down for the night. "We'll get some rest, then go look for our teenage fathers."

Hiei was still fuming while they slept. "His head is mine..."Again, that nagging feeling telling him not to hurt Hatori. It only fuelled Hiei's curiosity/anger 'Why the hell not?' he asked himself. If he couldn't harm him, then who... Kuwabara...

Hiei headed back to Genkai's temple, still fuming over Hatori's two escapes. No one has successfully escaped him before. So why now?

Kurama saw his friend's distress "Hiei, what's troubling you?"

"Hn. It's nothing, Kurama."

"Is it about those boys? We will find who they are. I already sent Koenma a letter on what we know about them. They will make a mistake sooner or later." A pair of crimson-eyed cousins were watching. "Let's go, Kyo. "Both slink away undetected.

"He looks the same, Hatori...your dad..."said the carrot top hanyou.

"Yup." agreed the ferryboy. "I wonder where Mom is..."

Botan came face to face with Hatori she was spying on Hiei. "Who are you?"

"... Uh, Hatori... Sonata..."lied the hybrid ferry boy.

"Pleased to meet you, Hatori Sonata..."

"Mind telling me, who you were spying on?"

Botan froze"...Um, well...that's none of your business!"

Hatori chuckled, "Fair enough, bye now..."

"Looks like she's got a thing for short men, huh?" Joked Kyo.

"So? ... I'm glad she loves my dad."

"True...some people have no taste."

POW!

"Just remember I'm stronger than you, Kyo...let's go."

"Man, that hurts...take a joke, okay?"

"Humph. Some joke."

"So where do we go from here, Kenji?" Asked Kyo. "Hmmm, I'm not sure. We could go meet our new neighbours."

"Nah, I rather go see my mom." Said Kyo. "That's fine but don't tell her who you are."

Kyo rolled his eyes. "Well, duh. I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were. Have fun and good luck."

Satoru came in with two girls on each arm. "This is my best friend, Kenji. The one who just left was my cousin Kyo. Say hello ladies. "Satoru disappears with the brunette.

"Hello." Said an attractive blonde. "You like games, Kenji?"

"Love them... what do you have in mind?"

Kyo got off the bus, heading to the temple. His future parents were already there. Yukina was the first to see him. "Oh, hello. Are you lost?"

"Um ... you could say that. I'm Kyoshiro Canya, Kyo for short. I came to-"He was interrupted by Kuwabara. "Oh, hey. You came all this way to see me in action? "Lying to Kuwabara was the easy part, lying to Yukina proved to be more difficult and to make matters worse, Hiei was coming...fast.

"I got to go. "Too late. "Hn. Who the hell are you?"

"...Um...a stranger?"

Hiei studied him. "You reek like...you're a hanyou, are you not?"

"...Yeah, so? What's it to you?"

"Nothing. Just go back where you came from."

**Kyo's POV: **

It was risky coming here. But I wanted to see mom and dad...  
Back to Satoru and Kenji...  
Hatori walked in carrying groceries. "Should have known you two making out with girls... I want some fun too."

"Tonight the tenants are throwing a party, so get ready. We'll see you ladies later."

"Bye boys."

Hatori grinned, "I think I'm going to enjoy myself here."

* * *

**Dada!**

**okies please review! all feed back will be sent to brown eyes kays ^ ^**

**Ps. no flames their cruel and mean... and i'll set Hiei on you ^ ^**


	2. Chapter 2

"Yusuke, get your butt out of bed! It's your first day of high school! YUSUKE!" screamed Atsuko.

"Geez, can a guy sleep another five hours?" Yawned the raven-haired teen.

Yusuke trudged out of bed, and headed out the door. "You forgot your books!" Atsuko threw the briefcase at him. "THANKS MOM!"

Keiko caught up with her boyfriend. "Hurry up, Yusuke. We're going to be late."

"Oh, come on, Keiko. It's a new school, same old boring teachers. I wish something will happen."

Kenji was not too far behind, he heard everything. "Something exciting, huh?"

Yusuke turned around, Kenji hid behind a corner. "That was close. Our little game of cat and mouse almost ended before it began..."

Hatori and the others caught up. "Playing a game of hide and seek, Kenji?"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
"Class, we have a few new students. Please make them feel welcome..." Said their teacher. "State your names, boys."

"Hi, I'm Kenji Morisato."

"Hatori Sonata."

"Kyoshiro Canya...Kyo for short."

"Satoru Taichou."

"Please be seated boys."

Keiko couldn't take her eyes off Kenji. 'He reminds me of someone...'

Hatori whispered into Kenji's ear. "Looks like someone's catching on, Kenji."

"Nah, she's only curious, Hatori."

"If you say so, Kenji."

"Care to make a wager, Hatori?"

"The usual bet?"

"Uh-huh. Are you game?"

Hatori nodded, shaking his hand. "It's a bet."

"Alright."

"Mr. Morisato spoke warning the students, "class has started." "So?" shot back Hatori. "I was talking to my best friend. Be quiet."

"Mr. Sonata, you're probably unaware of this school's policy-"POP!

Hatori was blowing a pink bubble. "What? I couldn't hear you..."

"I hope you brought enough for the rest of the class, Mr. Sonatata."

"Nope, just enough for me." POP!

"Detention...now!"

"Of course," pouted Hatori. Kenji laughed softly, his hands covering his mouth as if he was deep in thought. "Nice way to impress our teachers, Hatori." 

"Excuse me, Mr. Morisato," said the brunette. "Please call me Kenji...Mister Morisato's too formal of a name."

Keiko blinked. "Okay, Kenji... What do you think of our school? ... And me?"

"Um...I got to go!"

"Ooh, he wants to play hard to get." Keiko was determined to win his affections. 'It's not like he's Yusuke's competition...'

Hatori sighed. "Great, Another detention... *sighs* Oh, well. It's not like I've gotten into trouble before. "Hatori enters, a cute strawberry blonde is seated inside. "...Hello, beautiful..."

Kenji runs past a classroom, Satoru pokes his head out. "Kenji?" "Hi, Satoru, bye Satoru...can't talk ." He said in all one breath. Several girls saw him. "Are you Shuichi?"

Satoru responded with "No, my name is Satoru, why?"

"Do you know what this means girls? Two gorgeous red heads!"

"Uh-oh." Satoru starts running for his life, colliding into Kurama. "Watch where-you look like me..."

The thundering stampede came closer..."Satoru! Shuchi! We see you!"

"How about we talk later?" suggested Satoru.

"Good idea." agreed Kurama.

Kenji had lost Keiko." Oh man. That was close..." Chocolate brown eyes squinted with anger. "So, you tried to take Keiko from me."

"No! No! It's not what you think! I'm your son from the future!" Kenji blurted out.

"MY WHAT?"

Yusuke blinked "Whatta ya mean? That you're my son?"

Kenji recovered. "Well, uh...hypothetically speaking..."

"So you're not. "Kenji paused for a moment. "Sure, let's go with that."

Yusuke came up with an idea. "How about after school tomorrow, we'll throw a party at Grandma's. She's got a huge place outside town. Here's the address."

"Okay, we'll see you there."

The next day...  
The four got off the bus. "Are you sure it's a good idea meeting them like this?" asked Hatori.

"What's the worst that could happen?" asked Kyo. "It's not like my Dad or Yusuke will figure it out who we are."

"Let's not keep our host waiting," replied Satoru.

Botan finished decorating the room, Hiei helping her. "All set, thank you so much, Hiei!"

"Hn. I had nothing better to do, onna. "That was partially true, anything Botan did, and he wanted to be a part of.

Keiko waves at the approaching boys "They're here! Hi Kenji!"

Hatori smirked. "Looks like you got a crush, Kenji..."

"Shut up."

Botan was the first to greet them. She hugged them one by one. Curiosly, she stopped at Hatori. "You remind me of someone..."

Hatori sweat dropped. "Do I? Of who?"

"Let me shake your hand."

"Okkkaaayy. "As soon as their hands touched, Botan felt ...warmth. It seemed to be coming from... his body and soul.

"Well, I'm going to mingle now..."

Yukina offered a plate of food to him. "I hope you like the food, um..."

"Hatori." Something caught her attention around his neck. "What's that you're wearing? May I see?"

"Um..."Yukina pulled out the chain. Her crimson eyes wide. "You're...my brother!"

Hatori froze. "No, wait...you got it all wrong. I'm a only child."

Yukina didn't believe him. "You're wearing a hirusenki gem around your neck."

"Yes but..."Hatori stopped midsentence. 'Why couldn't dad tell her the truth? Should I tell her? What should I do?' His facial expressions mirrored Yukina's expectations. He HAD to be her long lost brother.

"I'm not-"

"Everyone! I found my brother!" squealed the ice maiden.

Hiei spit out his tea.' She knows...'

Yukina put Hatori out on display. "He's my brother!"

"I'm not..."Hatori said quietly. "I'm sorry..."

Yukina was close to tears. "But you have the stone..."

Hatori sighed. "I would love to be your brother, but I'm not..." The ferry hybrid hugged his loving aunt. "Don't cry..."

Kuwabara had enough. "If you're not her brother, then who is?"

"That's a good question. I wish HE would tell you. "He addressed Hiei openly. Kurama caught on. Followed by Yusuke.

Hatori gave one last look, before leaving. "I think I had enough for one day. Goodbye everyone."

"Yes, it's high time we left," agreed Satoru. "Thanks for inviting us."

"Wait, please wait!" pleaded Yukina, running down the shrine's steps. Her feet got caught up on the hem of her usual kimono. She was about to fall... When Hiei and Hatori caught her.

"Hiei?" asked Yukina. "Hn. I don't deserve you as my sister. I'm not good enough to be your brother."

"That's not true. Who was it that saved me from the Black, Black Club? Who was it that saved me from that falling wall at the Dark Tournament finals? You did Hiei. You did without hesitation, just as you did now..."

"Mind telling us who you are now?"

"I would love to... but not now. "Hieii removed his bandage, exposing his jagon. "This won't take but a minute."

"

All right, I'll tell you. My true name is not Sonata, Hatori... it's Jaganashi, Hatori."

Yukina broke out into a smile, while Hiei was numb."...Who's your mother Hatori-san?" asked Yukina.

"Botan..."

Yukina gasped, covering her mouth. "And who is your father?"

Hatori pointed out."...He is..."

Hiei felt claustrophobic. 'I couldn't be...his-'

Yukina hugged them both individually. "OH! I got two for the price of one! My brother and nephew all in one day's time!"

Kenji looked at Kyo. "Maybe you should tell her who you are."

"Maybe..." 


End file.
